Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul
This entire page needs to be grammar checked and rewritten. Eternal Duelist Soul is a Yu-Gi-Oh! video game for the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay is similar to standard dueling rules, except that the Side Deck allows less than 15 cards, and is more for convenience of getting to cards for your Deck than switching between duels, as CPU duels are single duels rather than matches (though you will have a match duel against an NPC every two weeks on a Saturday). Gameplay Opponents are arranged in "tiers," with higher tiers unlocked by beating already open tiers. A tier may consist of 4 or 5 duelists. In order to advance, all duelists on a tier must be beaten a certain amount of times before the next tier can be unlocked. Beating a tier also unlocks certain in-game events, such as special cards that can only be received by beating that tier. Another important aspect of the game is its in-game calendar. On certain days of the week (not actual days, as the game does not support a real date function) in game, random events may occur, such as receiving a pack of cards in the mail or being challenged to a Match by an opponent. Each time after finishing a duel, the calender moves on to the next day. This is also the first game to include Polymerization as an actual card and also the first with the Egyptian God Cards but they are completely unusable and cannot be added to the Main Deck. There are 819 different cards in total, counting the Egyptian God Cards. The counter in the "Deck Edit" menu counts the total amount of cards collected, including multiple copies of a card you received. You can receive of upwards to 10000+ cards with the counter. yay Duelists Tier 1 *Tristan Taylor (Cookie Deck) *Téa Gardner (Fairy Deck) *Yugi Muto (Cookie/Exodia/Dark Magician Deck) *Ryo Bakura (Zombie Deck) *Joey Wheeler (Cookie/Red Eyes Deck) Tier 2 Defeat all Tier 1 duelists 2 times each to unlock this tier. *Mai Valentine (Harpie/Winged Beast Deck) *Espa Roba (Machine Deck) *Mako Tsunami (Umi Deck) *Weevil Underwood (Insect Deck) *Rex Raptor (Dinosaur Deck) Tier 3 Defeat all Tier 2 duelists 3 times each to unlock this tier. *Umbra and Lumis (Trap Deck) *Strings (rare hunter from whom Yugi won Slifer the Sky Dragon)(Marik-like Deck) *Rare Hunter - losing results in the loss of the "rarest" card in your Deck; may challenge the player randomly on certain days. (Exodia Deck) *Marik Ishtar (Discard Deck) *Arkana (Dark Magician Deck) Tier 4 Defeat all Tier 3 duelists 4 times each to unlock this tier. *Yami Bakura (Cookie) *Yami Yugi (Cookie/Dark Magician/Exodia Deck) *Shadi (Light Deck) *Ishizu Ishtar (Light Deck) *Seto Kaiba (Blue-Eyes Deck) Tier 5 Defeat all Tier 4 duelists 5 times each to unlock this tier. *Maximillion Pegasus (Toon/Relinquished Deck) *Simon (Ultimate Cookie Deck) *Solomon Muto, here called Solomon Trusdale (Cookie/Exodia Deck) *Duel Computer (Deck designed to counter your Deck; usually a Mill Deck) When you reach the 5th tier, it is likely that only the Duel Computer is unlocked unless you fulfill all the conditions as mentioned. Maximillion Pegasus is unlocked by obtaining a Toon World card by password or booster packs. Shimon Muran is unlocked by winning the National Tournament held on November and Truesdale is unlocked after collecting all 819 different cards or beating Simon once. Also, by defeating Simon once, a copy of every card available in this game is added to your Trunk and the Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle is unlocked. Note that occasionally, Solomon Moto won't be unlocked and would remain unavailable even after you did the requirements in order to unlock him as this is a glitch that seems to happens randomly. If he isn't unlocked, you can't unlock him any other way unless you start a new game. Cards As the game progresses, more and more cards unlocked that can be used for your Deck. There are over 10,000 unlockable cards, But more importantly, beating a certain level or even particular duelists will unlock new Booster Packs or reward the player with rare cards. Like many previous and later Yu-Gi-Oh! games, it also uses the 8-digit passwords printed on most cards to unlock new cards. Cards are kept in a Chest where they can be accessed at any time, and may be placed in the Deck or Side Deck. Fusion cards that are added to the Deck do not go toward the 40 card minimum, and are used in the Fusion Deck. The game follows the banned list created at the time of the game. Booster Packs Unlike games that follow this one, this game doesn't follow a general theme when dispensing cards through boosters. Instead, it follow the real OCG booster packs with different covers (in the japanese version it uses the same real covers). Boosters in order of achievement: Dark Magician-->Available at beginning of game Mystical Elf-->Available at beginning of game Red Eyes Black Dragon-->Available at beginning of game Judge Man-->Win a total of 10 times Blue-Eyes White Dragon-->Beat Yugi 20 times Exodia the Forbidden One Pack-->Beat Joey 20 times Tiger Axe-->Complete level 1 Harpie Lady-->Defeat everyone in level 1, 10 times Gate Guardian-->Have a total of 10 wins in level 2 Launcher Spider-->Beat Mai 20 times Gemini Elf-->Beat Mako 20 times Garoozis-->Complete level 2 Great Moth-->Defeat everyone in level 2, 10 times Relinquished-->Have a total of 10 wins in level 3 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon-->Beat Marik 20 times Battle Ox-->Beat Umbra & Lumis 20 times Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon-->Complete level 3 Black Luster Soldier-->Defeat everyone in level 3, 10 times Blue Millenium Puzzle-->Have a total of 10 wins in level 4 Millenium Eye-->Beat Kaiba 20 times Buster Blader-->Beat Yami Yugi 20 times Green Millenium Puzzle-->Defeat everyone in level 4, 10 times Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle-->Beat Simon or collect all cards Card List Cheats and glitches Faster play: When you're playing the rock-paper-scissors before starting a duel, hold R and don't let go until the duel begins. When the duel starts, the duel would go faster. Solomon Moto unlock Glitch: On some occasions, Solomon Moto isn't unlocked despite collecting every different card or beating Simon once for unknown reasons. Most of the time, he is unlocked. In extremely rare cases, after a few months or years, Solomon Moto becomes unavailable, also without any known reason. The only way to fix this is to start a new game unless illicitly, you're using an emulator save state to reload an older save. Look at all cards: If you activate Prohibition, you can see all the cards available in this game, excluding the Egyptian God Cards though. Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest Glitch: Have Sangan or Witch in your graveyard and then bring it back with Call of the Haunted or Premature Burial, then destroy the monster with a card effect. When this happens it will activate a glitch that will activate Sangan or Witch's effect twice instead of once. This is a faster way to get Exodia cards to your hand. Change of Heart Glitch: If you use Change of Heart more than once in the same turn (for example, by using it once, flipping Magician of Faith and returning it to your hand, and then using it again), only the last card you use Change of Heart on will return to your opponent's field at the end of your turn. The other(s) will disappear. Obelisk the Tormentor: To get Obelisk the Tormentor you must be able to have the Green Millennium Puzzle unlocked. After that. you can receive Obelisk. The Winged Dragon of Ra: The Ra God card can only be obtained by getting it in the Monthly Yu-Gi-Oh! Magazine. Slifer The Sky Dragon: To get Slifer The Sky Dragon God card, unlock the Golden Millennium Puzzle Booster Pack. You will eventually get it. Duel "unknown" character: On May 1 (in game time, days may vary), a man will duel you. He states that if he wins he will take your rarest card. He will pick which card he wants (for example Blue-Eyes White Dragon). If you win, you'll gain 5 random cards. Control numbers on Skull Dice or Graceful Dice: Hold B to make the number higher or A to make the number lower. This works almost every time. Do not lose life points from Graverobber card: Once you play Graverobber, set the card instead of immediately activating it. Once the card is set, activate it and you will not lose 2000 Life Points. Duplicated cards via link: To duplicate a card, trade with a friend. When you go to trade, one person pushes the trade button, when their card appears back on their screen, the other person pushes the trade button. There you have the original card and the traded card, plus your friend has both cards also. Password System Passwords can be found on the lower left hand corner of actual physical Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. In this and many other games, a password screen allows these codes to be entered to unlock new cards. However, there are two conditions to this: *Certain cards will not allow their passwords to be entered. A good example is Chakra. *The player must not already have the card in his/her Trunk, Deck, Side Deck (or if the card isn't in this game), it will not go through and it will display an "ERROR" message. Bonuses As an added bonus for buying this game, three previously unreleased Holofoil Rare cards are included. Though not immediately available in-game, they could have their passwords entered immediately. These cards are: *Exchange *Graceful Dice *Skull Dice Multi-player EDS supports 2 player Versus play, provided each player has his/her own Game Boy Advance and their own copy of Eternal Duelist Soul. Also, one Game Link Cable is required to connect the systems (the game is not compatible with the Wireless Link accessory for the GBA). Players can also transfer cards between copies of the game. Category:Video games